


The Rain (Markiplier Imagine)

by InvisibleLee



Series: YouTuber Shorts [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleLee/pseuds/InvisibleLee
Summary: You lovedThe Rain.





	

You loved the rain. The soft splatter of a drop was soothing, and even in the harshest of stores, you could find comfort in the falling water.

That was how you found him. The rain was cold that day, and you shivered as you walked, always smiling despite the situation. But that dropped when you saw him. Splayed out on the ground, by the curb, leg bent at an awkward angle, eyes staring up blankly, unmoving in the rain. A blood soaked white shirt, stained pink from the mix of blood and water. You pulled him out of the road and onto the park grass. You didn't know him, but that didn't matter. His dark hair was plastered to his face and head from the rain, revealing bruises on his face from whatever accident he'd been in, and you spotted black framed glasses lying broken in the street.

You arranged his limbs as though he were simply relaxing in the grass. You closed his eyes. He looked peaceful, finally. You laid beside him, closing your own eyes. For a moment, you felt peace, and only peace, for possibly the first time ever.

You always remember that moment, even now, as you slip into the greater peace of death. When you are there, you are surrounded by rain.

And he is there.


End file.
